A Simple Game of Fire Truth
by grellthesexyredshinigami
Summary: When Hikaru and Kaoru run out of ways to entertain their guests, a game of fire truth ensues. What will this simple, seemingly innocent game lead to? Warning: BoyxBoy, Twincest, and Fluff.


The sound of giggling girls filled the ears of the twins as the host club progressed. Only this time, they had no idea what to do. They had already played the 'Which one is Hikaru' game and many others, and have simply run out of things to talk about with their guests. "Let's play truth or dare!" exclaimed one of the girls named Ciella.

"I don't think Kyoya-Senpai would like it very much if we did dares in the middle of a meeting. Lets play fire truth instead." pointed out Lillian.

With an excited nod from Jessamine, the two hosts gave in. "Who goes first?"

"I will." announced Jessamine. "Hmmm." she tapped her chin in a ladylike fashion while she thought. "Lillian, out of Hikaru and Kaoru, who is your favorite?"

Intrigued, the twins leaned in closer. "Oh dear. I don't think I would be able to chose! They're both so…" she trailed off with a blush.

"Okay, okay. I won't make you chose. Your turn."

She looked up with a mischievous looking smirk. "Hikaru, do you love someone?"

His face reddened, forcing his eyes at her, instead of looking the person in question. "Yes. I do."

"OOOOH! Who is it?"

"Ah- ah- ah, ladies. He answered his question." he said wagging his finger back and forth, making it look like he was defending his brother. In reality, he didn't want to know. This was because of the obvious chance that he loved someone else. He didn't want it to be confirmed that the feelings he had for Hikaru weren't mutual.

Shaking off his thoughts, he turned to his beloved brother. "Ciella, have you ever gotten away with something illegal? If so, what was it and what happened?"

"Well, I was about eleven, I found my dad's alcohol cabinet. I invited a bunch of friends over and paid the maids five hundred dollars a piece to pretend nothing happened." She averted her eyes in guilt.

"I remember that!" exclaimed Lillian.

"Okay. My turn. Hikaru, who do you like?"

Both Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened in terror, Kaoru's because of the unknown, and Hikaru's because of the mere thought of confessing to Kaoru. "I- I- uh-" he didn't know what to say. If he said, he could lose his brother, but if he didn't answer, the would just keep pestering him until he did. Looking down at the floor, he said, "I can't tell you. If I tell you- then- I might lose them, and I- I can't lose them- If I do- then-" Tears prickled and threatened to escape golden eyes, and he stared at the ceiling light to keep them at bay.

"Hikaru-" he heard his brother whisper, before being pulled into a tight embrace. "I know how you feel." He mumbled into his shirt. Vaguely, he could hear girls squealing in the background, but in that moment, all that mattered to him was Hikaru.

Wiping his eyes on his sleeve, he turned back to the girls with a sad smile. "I'm sorry about that, ladies. Kaoru let go, be it reluctantly, and mimicked Hikaru's actions of turning back to the guests.

"Oh, look at the time!" called Tamaki from somewhere on the other side of the room. In unison, all heads looked to the clock, to realize that it was ten minutes after closing. Multiple 'Oh dears' and gasps. A flurry of yellow dresses flocked out the door after exchanging quick goodbyes with their hosts.

Once all that was left were seven boys in blue uniforms. "I have to head home now, because I have to go grocery shopping." says Haruhi, standing up and grabbing her stuff. "Bye."

"Ooh! I want to come with you!" shouted Tamaki, running after her.

"No. You'll embarrass me."

"Mommy! Our daughter is being mean to me."

All he got in response to that was a sigh and a shake of the head. "Fine. Come on." Says Haruhi, finally giving in. Honey and Mori were the next to leave, due to the fact that they had class at the Dojo.

Getting up, the two made their way out of the school to the waiting limo after saying quick goodbyes to Kyoya. They climbed into the black car, and their driver drove off in silence. Once the car pulled up to their estate, they both headed straight for their shared room.

"Hey Kaoru-" he started. "Nevermind. It's stupid."

He was shot a concerned look from the other side of the room as Kaoru was changing. "Hikaru, what is it? You can tell me…" He felt the need to reassure him.

Trying to hide the anxiety with a bored expression, he replied, "I know. I just realized how stupid it is to ask."

"Hmm. Now I want to know." he could read his brother like an open book.

Hikaru let a growl escape his throat as Kaoru sat next to him on the bed. "Fine. W- who do you like?"

Now that, he was not expecting. He was hoping to never have to answer that question. "You have to tell me who you like if I tell you who I like." he threw back. Due to the earlier conversation, he knew he didn't want to talk about it.

"Fine. Don't tell me."

"I never said I wouldn't tell you, I'll tell you, as long as you tell me."

"I- I'm going to go to bed…" he rolled over and burrowed himself under the covers.

A look of hurt crossed Kaoru's face. "Do you really not want to tell me that much?" he whispered. **There should be no reason for him to feel the need to hide it from me. Unless he doesn't trust me anymore. Or maybe- he likes me back? No. Don't be ridiculous. You're his brother. Your love is completely unrequited.** He was broken from his thoughts by movement on the bed. Hikaru had sat up, remorse filled his eyes. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's that I can't because- because-"

"Hikaru. Whatever happens, we will always be brothers."

**Thirty seconds of courage. That's all I need. If he hates me after this, then at least he will still be happy. I can live peacefully knowing he is happy, even if we aren't together.**

"Okay. I'll tell you if you tell me. We'll say it at the same time."

"Okay."

"3…"

"2…"

"1-" Nervousness filled in both their stomachs as they are about to speak the next words.

"You." They said in unison.

Two sets of golden orbs locked with each other in the darkness, widened by the surprise of learning that their feelings were returned.

In Kaoru's eyes, tears began to well up and he quickly pulled Hikaru into a tight embrace. "Oh god. I love you. I love you so much." he said in between choked sobs.

"I love you too, Kaoru."

Hikaru grabbed his chin in between his thumb and his forefinger like he does when putting on a show for the ladies, only this time it wasn't a show and there was no audience. They slowly leaned closer until their eyes fluttered shut and their soft, warm lips met in a chaste kiss. Pulling away, Kaoru gave a muffled yawn. "Come on. Let's get some rest. Today's been tiring." they laid down and pulled the blankets over them, cuddling into one another. Body heat passed between them and the quickly fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
